Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for parallel context processing techniques for high coding efficiency entropy coding, which may be used in the video coding standard High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC).
Description of the Related Art
Context-Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC) is one of two entropy engines used by the existing video coding standard AVC. CABAC is a method of entropy coding that provides high coding efficiency. Processing in CABAC engine is highly serial in nature. Consequently, in order to decode high bit rate video bit-streams in real-time, the CABAC engine needs to be run at extremely high frequencies which consumes a significant amount of power and in the worst case may not be feasible.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and/or apparatus for parallel context processing techniques for high coding efficiency entropy coding in HEVC.